Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 20
| StoryTitle1 = Avenge the Earth: Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Inker1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Daniel Ketchum | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** *** *** * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Magneto begins torturing Havok on the Chronos Corps' plans but the Uncanny Avenger defiant refuses to answer, so Magneto tightens his magnetic stranglehold. Cyclops objects to this, but Magneto reminds that his brother threatens their future on the mere hope that he can change it. Psylocke fights her future self Magistrate Braddock. The Magistrate remarks how hypocritical her past self was since their last encounter, swearing never to become like her, when now she rules on the X-Council, keeping the "peace" X-Force style, the way the Magistrate believes is the only way. Stabbing her future self in the head with her psi-blade, Psylocke retorts that she never chose to rule, but she was handed this fate. Cable faces against Stryfe, who points out his hypocrisy, once a proud freedom fighter reduced to Uriel's servant and attacks him with a psi attack. Beast attempts to protect Wasp from X-Force but is swiftly restrained by Avalanche as Blob moves to kill the defenseless Avengers. Magneto demands one more time as to Kang's plan but Havok refuses to talk. Ultimately, Cyclops decides that enough is enough and blasts Magneto. Helping his brother up, he asks if Kang really can restore the Earth. Havok admits what while Kang covets Earth, he has his daughter Katie. The Summers brothers reconcile. Meanwhile, Thor unleashes his vengeance against Uriel while Venom subdues Daken. But as he readies to deliver the final blow with Jarnbjorn, Kang restrains him, telling him to stop wasting time and free his fellow Avengers. Kang then turns his wrath on Uriel, calling her attempts to usurp his throne pathetic and immobilizes her. Daken gets free and attempts to attack the Conqueror, only to be attacked by Wolverine. Though he subdues his son, he refuses to kill him again. Sunfire unleashes a fiery inferno against Banshee for the years of torture he suffered at his hands. His true personality breaking through, Banshee reminds Sunfire that he was once a Horseman and that wasn't his fault that he couldn't control his actions. Wolverine tells his teammate that he's right and urges him to get going. Doom of 2099 stops Blob from killing Wasp but Magneto makes a comeback, mangling Stryfe and immobilizing everyone else. Suddenly, Cyclops and his fellow X-Men openly rebel against X-Force to buy the Unity Squad time to complete their mission. With the Unity Squad assembled, Wolverine warns Kang that if they aren't sent back to before Rogue gets killed, he'll make sure that he doesn't have an Earth left to conquer. Kang scoffs this, but Thor stands up to him, reminding that Wolverine was tortured for a half a decade and for once he should show some empathy for someone else. However, Wasp disagrees and attacks Kang, demanding he return her daughter. Kang states that he gave Katie back, she'd be erased along with this whole future, hence he's keeping her in the slipstream. Assuming Earth is restored, he will return Katie. However, Sunfire doesn't trust Kang, but Wolverine knocks him out, saying that he'll fall in line once they're in the past. Thor makes a speech, telling the Avengers that this is their chance to redeem themselves for failing the Earth. Back then, the reason they lost is because they were divided, because they did not behave as heroes. Only when they stand united can they set it right. Wasp asks Havok if they'll ever see each other or their daughter again. Havok can off no answer, but tells her whatever the future holds, they'll face it together, and they kiss. Magistrate Braddock then extracts the Avengers' consciousness, which Doom shields before Kang sends them back in time. Seeing the future fading away, the Chronos Corps wonder if they had saved the Earth or shatter reality. Kang says, "Only time will tell." | Solicit = • Unite or die! The Avengers Unity Squad pull it together, but is it too late? • Which of the seven futures will become dominant? Kang’s ultimate goal revealed! • The Uncanny Avengers learn that even if you have no other choice, never trust Kang. | Notes = * In this issue, the remains of the Avengers Unity Division travel back to the past, Earth-616 in order to prevent their future from happening. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included